Holly
by My Muse's Name Is Eden
Summary: What happens when something shows up at Emily Prentiss's door? What if that something has something to do with Ian Doyle? Why am I saying something so many times in this summary? Something that leads to answers might be in the story. This summary sucks a**, just read it please? Give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first Criminal Minds fic, so be nice, but honest. Criminal Minds does not belong to me. blah, blah, blah. Also, don't worry about the French, it will be translated at the end of the chapter, and most verbal communication with this new character is in French. Enjoy!**

Prentiss heard a shuffling and a near inaudible whimper coming from the door of her apartment. She held her gun close, but hidden as she made her way to the door. Peering out of the peephole, she saw nothing, so she slowly opened the door.

"Etes-vous Emily Prentiss," a small voice asked. 1

Emily turned down to see a girl no older than six standing in front of her. Her matted hair fell to her waist, she was wearing a ragged dress that was brown and torn, though it may have been blue at one point. Tear tracks were visible through the dirt on her face and almost every piece of skin that could be seen was bruised, scratched or scarred. It was the only thing she had seen in her life that broke her heart.

She knelt next to the girl, who flinched violently as though expecting a blow, "Oui, je suis. Quel est votre seul nom peu? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" 2

"Mon nom est Holly. Ian Doyle a tué mes parents, et m'a laissé en dehors de ce bâtiment me dire de trouver Emily Prentiss. Il m'a dit que vous pourriez prendre soin de moi, et pour vous donner cette," Holly sobbed, pulling a piece of paper out of a pocket in her dress. 3

_Could you watch this for a while for me Emily? It's become...a nuisance. Ian._

Prentiss fought the urge to growl and looked at sobbing, frightened little girl in front of her, "Merci Holly. Vous avez été très courageux pour porter cette question à moi. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas peur de rien. Que diriez-vous venir à l'intérieur pour un chocolat chaud?" 4

Holly still looked scared out of her skins and nodded, as if to spare punishment. Emily ushered her inside and put some milk in a pot on the stove to heat. "Parlez-vous anglais Holly?" 5

"Aucun." 6

"Je vois. Holly, si vous restez ici, je veux que vous sachiez que je ne serai jamais vous blesser. J'ai besoin de toi de me faire confiance. Il sera difficile, je sais, mais vous devez me faire confiance. Pouvez-vous faire ce que mon chéri? Pensez-vous que vous pouvez essayer?" 7

"Que faire si je fais quelque chose vraiment, vraiment mauvais?" 8

"Je ne pense pas que vous voulez. Vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise fille Holly, Ian Doyle et les gens méchants qui ont tué vos parents ne vous l'a dit. Ils sont menteurs Holly, et vous devez oublier tout ce qu'ils vous a jamais dit sur la façon de se comporter, ou si oui ou non vous êtes une mauvaise fille parce qu'ils sont des gens très mauvais et tout ce qu'ils veulent faire, c'est de vous blesser. Eh bien, le chocolat chaud se fait Holly, si vous pensez que vous pouvez vous asseoir sur le canapé et boire pendant que je fais un appel téléphonique?" 9

"Oui, je vous remercie Mademoiselle Emily." 10

Emily pulled out her phone and pressed nine and then the call button, "Yeah Hotch, it's Emily, we've got a small problem involving Ian Doyle...No, it's not really considered a threat...It's not really something I think should be explained over the phone...Well it's a physical object, I can bring it in to work tomorrow...Okay, I'll see you then...Bye."

**Well, what you think? I know the French is a little like, dude, wtf? It is probably not precise as I don't speak French and cheated by using Google Translate, but, here are the translations, and the numbers next to the bits of text up there, correspond with the translations down there.**

**1 **_Are you Emily Prentiss_

**2 **_Yes I am. What is your name little one? What are you doing here_

**3**_ My name is Holly. Ian Doyle killed my parents, and left me outside of this building tell me to find Emily Prentiss. He told me that you could take care of me, and to give you this_

**4 **_Thank you Holly. You were very brave to bring this to me. I'm sure you're not afraid of anything. How about you come inside for hot chocolate_

**5 **_Do you speak English Holly_

**6 **_No_

**7 **_I see. Holly, if you stay here, I want you to know that I'll never hurt you. I need you to trust me. It will be difficult, I know, but you have to trust me. Can you do that darling? Do you think you can try_

**8 **_What if I do something really, really bad_

**9 **_I don't think you will. You are not a bad girl Holly, Ian Doyle and the mean people that killed your parents only told you that. They're liars Holly, and you have to forget everything they ever told you about how to behave, or whether or not you're a bad girl because they are very bad people and all they want to do is hurt you. Well, the hot chocolate is done Holly, so do you think you can sit on the couch and drink it while I make a phone call?_

**10 **_Yes, thank you Mademoiselle Emily_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, let's get real, the French in my last chapter was pretty bad (curse you Google Translate!) so I got someone to translate for me! Thank you soooo much **CalleighJ__**for translating, I am forever in your debt!**

Emily sat on the couch beside Holly, barely moving so she didn't frighten the girl and talked to her. Just about little insignifagant things. Her hand subconciously moved to Holly's head and began to gently stroke her hair. Holly's deep blue eyes filled with fear and her body went rigid but Emily didn't stop. After about fifteen minutes she relaxed, and about five minutes after that she even began to enjoy the gentle contact.

"Holly," Emily said softly.

Holly went rigid again, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mademoiselle Emily? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Êtes-vous en colère contre moi? Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère! Je ne voulais pas..." 1

Emily looked at Holly with gentle eyes, "Holly écoute-moi, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. La seule personne envers qui je suis fâchée, c'est Ian Doyle pour t'avoir fait subir ça. Alors prends quelques profondes respirations et calme-toi d'accord? Tu es en sécurité ici." 1

Holly nodded and took some deep breaths as Emily had instructed. "Je vais t'emmener avec moi à mon travail demain, pour rencontrer mon patron et d'autre personnes très gentilles qui veulent t'aider. Es-tu d'accord avec ça Holly?" 3

Holly looked up at her with wide eyes, "Allez-vous être là?"

"Bien sûr que je serai là, je ne vous quitterais pas une seconde."

Holly nodded firmly, "Alors j'irai."

"Bien," Emily said with a smile, she had expected, well, she didn't know, but she certainly hadn't expected Holly to become so attached to her so quickly. "Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je te donnes un bain Holly? Je veux m'assurer qu'aucune de tes coupures soient infectées et j'aimerais voir tes beaux cheveux lorsqu'ils sont peignés."

Holly nodded hesitantly, unsure of this woman's motives. She thought she could trust Emily, but she wasn't completly sure yet.

"Tout va bien ma belle. Je ne te ferai aucun mal." Emily said with a genuine smile. "Je vais aller faire couler l'eau pendant que tu finis ton chocolat chaud."

She ran the bath, and put some bubble bath in, making sure that it wouldn't be to hot for the six year old, well, Emily assumed she was six. Walking back out to the living room she looked around in earnest for Holly. She was nowhere to be seen and there was a small brown spot, maybe the size of a quarter, on her creme colored couch. Pair that with a missing little girl, and it clicked. "Holly? Peux-tu venir ici s'il-te-plaît?"

Holly climbed out of the coat closet in the hall with her head down. "As-tu renversé un peu de chocolat chaud sur mon divan?"

Holly nodded. "Je ne suis pas fâchée Holly," she said, bringing out some paper towels and stain remover from under the sink. Spraying it onto the couch and scrubbing with the paper towels, smiling when the spot disapeared. "Tu vois? Tout est propre maintenant. Je veux seulement que tu me le dises quand des choses comme ça arrive, pour ne pas faire de tache. D'accord?"

Holly looked as if a weight had been removed from her chest, "Je suis désolé Ma-"

"Juste Emily s'il-te-plaît. Maintenant allez, dans ton bain."

Emily gently washed Holly from head to tow, being careful around her bruises. Her hair had already been washed and still had conditioner in to try and work on the tangles in it. They had been chatting a bit and Emily had found out that Holly was indeed six, her favorite color was blue, and she didn't know how to read so she didn't have a favorite book. "Bien, tu es toute propre maintenant! Donc que dis-tu de mettre ce t-shirt?" she gestured to the shirt that was sitting beside the bathroom sink. "Et rejoins-moi dans le salon afin que l'on puisse voir ce qu'on peut faire avec tes cheveux."

For nearly two hours, Emily had sat behind Holly on the floor fighting through her tangles before it was fine and straight again. If her hair had been long before it was dressed it was really long when it was. Her hair now fell past her butt in a braid and Emily didn't want to think about having that much hair on her head. She looked at Holly who was half asleep, and rightfully so, it was neaerly eleven thirty and smiled. Already she loved this girl with her entire heart and would jump in front of a bullet for her. "Holly, je vais t'emmener dans ma chambre pour que tu puisses dormir. D'accord?"

Holly opened her eyes sleepily before closing them again and Emily carried her to the bedroom and tucked her in, taking the blanket form the closet and padded off to the couch.

"Aidez-moi! MAMAN! PAPA! À L'AIDE! S'il-vous-plaît! MAMAN," Holly screamed shrilly at three in the morning, sending Emily flying off the couch and into her bedroom. She was kicking and thrashing and screaming in her sleep, fighting off a nightmare..

"Holly, tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ma chérie. Tu es en sécuritée maintenant," Emily said soothingly.

Holly woke with a start and lunged into Emily's arms sobbing and clinging to her shirt. "Tout va bien Holly. Je te tiens, ma belle. Tu es en sécuritée."

She stayed with Holly the rest of the night

1- "What is it Mademoiselle Emily, did I do something wrong? Are you angry with me? I'm sorry if I made you angry, I didn't mean it I-"

2- "Holly, listen to me, you've done nothing wrong, your aren't in trouble and the only person I'm angry with is Ian Doyle for doing something like this to you. So just take a few deep breaths and calm down alright? You're safe here."

3- "I was going to take you to my work tomorrow, to meet my boss and a few other really nice people who want to help you. Would you be okay with that Holly?"

4- "Would you be there?"

5- "Of course I would, I wouldn't leave your side for a second."

6- "Then I'll go."

7- "Good," … "Do you think you would mind if I gave you a bath Holly? I need to make sure that none of your cuts are infected and I want to see how beautiful your hair looks when it's all combed out."

8- "It's okay sweetheart, I won't hurt you," … "I'll go run the water while you finish your hot chocolate."

9- "Holly? Can you come out here please?"

10- "Did you spill some hot chocolate on my couch?"

11- "I'm not mad Holly," … "See? It's fine now, I just need you to tell me when things like this happen so it doesn't stain alright?"

12- "I'm sorry Ma-"

13- "Just Emily, please. Now, let's get you in that bath."

14- "Well, you're clean now, so how about you slid on that t-shirt," … "And meet me in the living room so we can see what we can do about your hair."

15- "Holly, I'm going to take you into my room so you can sleep okay?"

16- "Help me! MAMA! PAPA! Help! Please! MAMA,"

17- "Holly, it's okay it's just a nightmare baby, you're safe now,"

18- "It's okay Holly, I've got you baby girl, you're safe now."


End file.
